Ginerva
by Riauna
Summary: Written for Nosebleed Nonsense's challange from the DG Forum. Ginerva Weasley talks about her past and the choices that brought her to her future. "Happy women in a committed relationship don't go out to pubs such as these just because their man is away


Disclaimer: nope, still don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Challenge given by:

**Nosebleed Nonsense**

"_What if you everything you thought you knew, everything you had been told, was a lie? Would you believe the truth when you discovered it? Would you try to deny it, forget it and continue on with your normal life? What if you couldn't? You couldn't shut it out, you couldn't forget about it? Would you fight your destiny? Deny your true self? I ask these questions because that's exactly what I did. My name is Ginerva Weasley, and this is my story."_

_Requirements:_

_1- Must be centered on Draco/ Ginny but may have side pairings._

_2- Must be 1000 words or more_

_I guess I can't really blame her too much. My mother had always been a romantic at heart, and for awhile I guess I was too. The small house in the country, a husband to wait on, little kids running around full of laugher and joy. Yes, I had wanted that. I remember imagining this life with Harry even back in my first year at Hogwarts thinking there could be no better future for me. But that was normal I guess. Didn't all little girls sit down at some point while planning out the perfect wedding with that perfect guy? And he was perfect right? He was the savior of the Wizarding World, had saved my life when I was just eleven-years-old. Oh I had dated others, but my heart had always belonged to Harry. Harry, with his goofy glasses that never stayed fixed. Harry with that smile that could turn my legs to jelly. Harry, my hero, my savior, my first love._

_To be honest, truly honest, I never once believed Harry would actually want me. No, not when he had girl's like Cho Chang wanting to be with him. Not girl's who were his "Best mate's little sister," as Draco Malfoy had once bluntly put in when we were in school. But it didn't stop a girl from dreaming. I cant really complain too much, eventually I did get the storybook hero. Oh and he loved me, I had never felt more special. Mother had been so happy, she could practically hear wedding bells inside her head. Then again, I guess I had too. Oh and what a beautiful wedding it would have been. A long flowing white dress, flowers everywhere, and my father would have proudly walked me down the isle and everyone would have had their happy ending. I know that's what my mother wanted and was more then pleased at the idea of it all. Voldemort had been destroyed at the end of my sixth year. Harry was still the Wizarding World's hero, and we were in love. It was a nice dream, any normal girl would have been thrilled to have been in my shoes, I know I was._

_I moved in with Harry a year after I graduated. Harry had become an Auror at this point but that was to be expected. He was the Wizarding World's hero after all. After much nagging from both my mother and Harry I agreed to take a break and not work. Oh yes, I had been shaping up into becoming the perfect little house wife. The cooking, the cleaning, the shopping, I mastered it all. After all, Harry was an important figure in the Wizarding World and worked into being the perfect little house wife._

_For five years things stayed like this. Mother would gush over possible wedding plans while Harry would send me his knowing smiles. My brothers all seemed to welcome Harry into the family already, parents had no objections to calling him son. Of course they had expected marriage, I had expected marriage. But work soon became harder and Harry's became longer. There just wasn't time for marriage and kids quite yet. Still, I waited for the day we would have the time, when Harry would have the time. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning when Harry was still gone on important assignments that I would start to feel especially lonely. After all, I had shut out any ideas of having a career for Harry, and the hours felt so much longer when I was alone. Maybe it would have helped had I someone outside of my family to talk to or go out with. But that was my fault. I dropped everyone for Harry and allowed my life to revolve completely around his, was it really any shock that I would end up so lonely._

_It wasn't until one of Harry's much longer assignments that I ventured out on my own and left the comforts of our flat. Harry had already been gone a month with no word on his return or when it might be. I guess I had been feeling restless and it had been so long since I had really gone out anywhere. How I even found that muggle pub was beyond me. I can't recall what I was wearing or where the pub was even located, but I do remember the feeling of being alive. I also recall the place being an absolute dump. Old men and women sat along the bar watching some game on this thing the muggles referred to as a "tele", but the booths were at least empty._

_The strong dark ale had been refreshing and for some reason I felt…I just felt so reassured. Of course I took this as a sign concerning Harry and I, but I was still happy. Well, happy until a blonde haired ferret waltzed into my bar. Sure I had only been there for a half an hour, but why couldn't it be my bar? I had found it first after all. At first I didn't think he had seen me, or that it was really him. Really now, what would ever possess a Malfoy to walk into a run down crappy muggle pub such as this? But then his eyes soon met mine and the Malfoy sneer I remembered so well from school graced his features and I just knew it was him. I had hoped he would turn around and leave, maybe even expected him to, but he didn't. No, he chose to walk towards me instead with confidence one must be born with to achieve. My eyes darted instantly towards my drink and again I was filled with a new hope, hope that Malfoy would just keep walking by and that would be the end of it. It wasn't until I heard someone sit in the opposite side of the booth that all hope of ignoring Draco Malfoy went out the window._

"_Weasley." I could hear the sneer in his voice without having looked up. I didn't say anything at first, too afraid my next action would get me kicked out of this bar and part of me really enjoyed my surroundings. "Where's Potter? Surely you two are married by now with dozens of children running around."_

"_Do you see a ring on this finger?" I hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but I had, and Draco Malfoy unfortunately noticed. I looked up to see him smirking, his eyes twinkling with something I couldn't yet understand, or maybe I just didn't want to understand. _

"_Well maybe that's not a surprise either. After all, you are just his best mate's kid sister. No need to complicate things." I let myself control my breathing in hopes of settling my oncoming temper. How long had it been since he had last said those same words to me, five, six years? _

"_I have you know Harry and I are doing quite well, he's just away for work right now." Malfoy rolled his eyes, that stupid smirk returning just as quickly as it had left._

"_Happy women in a committed relationship don't go out to pubs such as these just because their man is away for work." I hated how true his words sounded, but I wasn't the type who was willing to admit that to him._

_Maybe I'm just the type of girl who does enjoy going out by myself to crappy pubs once in awhile." Malfoy leaned back, his arms folded casually across his chest. I hated how his eyes never left mine, like he was drawing out all the information he wanted with just one stupid look and I hated him for it._

"_Whatever you say Weasley, I guess whatever helps you sleep at night." _

_Just as quickly as he appeared he was gone, never allowing me to respond. I had hated him even more at that moment. Hated him for coming into my bar, for being an ass, but most of all, I hated him for being right. I wasn't happy…I was moderately content at times, but not truly happy. Merlin how I hated Draco Malfoy for point that out._

_I did not really leave the flat for the next couple of weeks, not until Harry had funnily arrived home anyway. I had thought I would be more overjoyed but instead I was just…less lonely. He didn't talk about his mission and I never talked about the bar or my random meeting with Draco Malfoy. Really we didn't talk much at all. Sure I still loved him, I knew better then to question that. I just didn't feel truly…happy._

_His work hours never shortened, not that Harry seemed to mind. In fact he had seemed more eager to go to work then to stay home. Late at night when the lonely feeling would return I would find myself wondering what was going on to keep him working so much. But then Harry would come home with flowers and a box of chocolate frogs and I would remind myself of who Harry was. He was the savior of the Wizarding World, my hero, and I loved him for it._

_That Christmas he was gone again, and it was the first time I remembered truly being mad about his job. He knew what Christmas meant to me, how it was the one holiday I tried to go all out for because to me it was a day for family and loved ones to reconnect with one another. Yet with a crooked smile and a quick peck on the cheek Harry was gone and I never felt more alone. My family tried to cheer me up with reassurance and hugs, but how could they understand. Harry was a hero, a savior, but to me he was beginning to seem like an ordinary man. I went out again that night. Not to the pub, I had already forgotten where it was even located, but to a snow covered park filled with families and young lovers just looking to enjoy the beauty nature offered this Christmas night. I found myself lonelier then I had felt before and Merlin did I need a drink. Unfortunately my prayers were answered by a certain blonde haired ferret I once again was in no mood to see._

"_Weasley." His tone had lost it's sneer since the last time I had spoken to him, but the Malfoy drawl was still there. I glanced warily at the offered flask for only a moment before deciding there could be little harm in accepting it. I had wanted a drink after all. _

"_Malfoy, I must confess this is a surprise. This would be the second time I've witnessed you in a muggle setting. Did you forget who you are?" Malfoy said nothing for a moment before accepting his flask back for a drink._

" _must confess I'm equally confused as well." I cocked my head to the side as I waited for Malfoy to finish his swig and continue. "This would be the second time I've found you in a muggle setting looking absolutely miserable. I take it Potter is at work." My cheeks reddened but mostly out of anger. How dare he bring up Harry like that, was I not hurting enough?_

"_Well that's none of your business Malfoy." Malfoy smirked in response before handing me back the flask._

"_Calm down red, I wasn't questioning you, merely making an observation." This time my cheeks reddened mostly from embarrassment. Snow began falling and if Harry had been with me I might have found the scenery romantic, but instead I just felt more annoyed then before._

"_He's at work…again." I don't know why I made this confession, but I think it was because this was Draco Malfoy and unlike my family he wouldn't fight to defend Harry. Malfoy was no longer smirking, in fact he looked more thoughtful then anything else._

"_Wasn't aware the Wizarding World was in so much danger the boy wonder had to miss Christmas." I frowned sadly. Instead of feeling better I felt more upset that Malfoy clearly pointed out the same thing I had been wondering all day since Harry first told me he had to work._

"_Go home red…or at least go see your family. A girl like you shouldn't be alone on Christmas." Malfoy didn't stalk off like I thought he would, but remained with me at the edge of the park for three more hours. We didn't speak, it didn't feel necessary. When Harry returned the next day he brought me flowers and chocolate frogs. He didn't talk about his mission and I didn't talk about Malfoy or the park. Yes Harry was home, but I still felt so alone._

_Harry had to work again on my birthday. Granted I was only turning twenty-four, nothing special about that, but I still felt hurt. Hurt that Harry couldn't make the time, hurt that I would be alone again, hurt that he didn't even seem bothered at all. In fact he looked more annoyed really, annoyed that I would dare be upset over something as trivial as a birthday. I didn't bother seeing my family. I didn't need their pity or excuses. I decided to go out once more. I dressed up, put on my best favorite dress. The dress Harry and Ron always was too Slytherin but damn did I look good in green The heels hurt at first, but it had been so long since I had been given the need to wear them. In fact. I couldn't remember the last time Harry and I had left the flat together._

_The muggle restaurant was nice, something they referred to as being a five star type of place. The atmosphere was rich and the menu expensive. I didn't care about the price though. If Harry couldn't be bothered to spend time with me for my birthday the least he could do was buy me dinner. I ignored the looks of pity the staff sent my way. I guess they weren't used to a woman dressing herself up only to eat at a place such as this alone. I also ignored my own treacherous thoughts concerning Harry, well tried to anyway. It was when I watched him getting seated in a secluded little corner with some leggy blonde on his arm that I knew Harry would plague my thoughts all night. He wasn't working nor as busy as he so often said he was. This became all too apparent as he leaned in to give the woman a long and deep kiss. I now knew things would never be the same again. Harry stopped being a hero in that moment, no longer the savior of the Wizarding World in my mind. He was just a man, a selfish cheating man who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Maybe it was this defining realization, this over the top reality check that led me to my next decision._

_It didn't take long to pack. I didn't own much I wanted to keep and had never clung to material possessions. I don't know how I found myself at his doorstep. I don't even recall looking it up, but somewhere in between the packing, the crying, and the anger I had found myself at the front door of Draco Malfoy's home. I knew how I must have looked standing their holding two small bags looking utterly defeated but honestly, I just didn't care._

_He hid his shock well considering the circumstances. He only raised an eyebrow questioningly before opening the door wider to let me in. I must admit I found myself a tad bit surprised he no longer lived in Malfoy Manor and even more surprised by his choice in new living conditions. He lived in the outskirts of muggle London. Not a complete dump, and the small two bedroom flat looked like with just a little work it could become quite cozy._

"_Weasley." His voice brought me out of my own thoughts forcing me to turn around and meet his curious stare. I know just how ridiculous this all was. We were hardly what one could even come close to calling friends, had only spoken to one another a handful of times, but as of that moment Draco Malfoy was the only one I could turn to. He wouldn't make excuses for me, wouldn't even force himself to understand. I needed that, no matter how fucked up it all was._

"_I need a place to stay." My voice sounded weaker then I had meant it to but honestly it just didn't matter at that point. Draco closed the door behind him before magically lifting my bags and bringing them into the spare room. He then proceeded to walk wordlessly into the kitchen before pulling out to small glasses and a bottle of something I didn't quite recognize. We never spoke a word that entire night but the silence was welcomed. I never questioned why he allowed a Weasley to stay in his home, or why he didn't mock or criticize, but I was thankful._

_A week later I visited my family. Harry was there, flowers and chocolate frogs in hand. I flatly turned them down and left. My family of course begged me to take him back, to forgive and forget and just start a new. They couldn't see that that part of me, that Ginny Weasley that would have taken him back without question was gone now, and I had never felt more free. _

_Soon after I took a job working for the Daily Prophet. Nothing major, just a lame secretary job, but it was a nice change of pace. I didn't really know what it was Draco did or where he worked, we rarely said a word to one another. Another thing I welcomed. Three months we lived like this, strangers living in silence. My parents would often owl me, begging me to come home and take Harry back. I never told them where I was staying or who I was staying with, only that I was fine and they could reach me at work. Charlie was the only one who made a habit out of it. We never spoke of anything serious or about Harry. I think he knew I still wasn't ready. Though I do believe he was always proud of me for holding my ground._

"_Drink?" I glanced over to where Draco poured something dark into two cups. The week had been long and my parents insistence that I run back to Harry and apologize for leaving had gotten tiring if anything. _

"_Thank you." Draco handed me my glass before walking over to the black leather couch positioned stylishly in his living room. I took a sip of the strong alcoholic beverage finding I enjoyed the way it burned down my throat. We stayed silent for a few minutes but as I took a seat beside him on the surprisingly comfortable couch I found myself feeling more connected to a fellow human being then I had in years._

"_How's the job treating you?" I didn't believe I had really heard him correctly at first or that he had even spoken. It just didn't seem a question he would even ask. I glanced over to see him watching me quite obviously waiting for a response._

"_It's alright, very easy. The type of job I'm sure even Ron couldn't screw up." Draco smirked and I found myself grinning back. "What about you? I mean with the whole job thing." Draco leaned back comfortable before taking another swig of his drink._

"_Well I'm filthy rich, no point in a job really. After all, who wants to hire a Malfoy this day and age." I finished my glass as he finished his and watched him get up for refills. _

"_But don't you ever…get bored?" Draco shrugged his shoulders before entering the kitchen._

"_Sometimes, but I do sometimes find the rarest of entertainment just staying home.. Take you for example, not everyday a Weasley would come asking me for a place to live." The teasing in his voice was clearly evident and I couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. We both continued our drinks and the conversation picked up. I talked of my job and the things I did outside this little flat. Draco discussed the odd nature of muggles and the odd things he had learned. Apparently he moved into muggle London right after the war. Both his parents died in Azkaban leaving him with an inheritance meant to last him one hundred times over. Throughout the night he became Draco, and I Ginny to him. Things stayed different between us after that, but in a good way._

_We both talked more freely from then on and no longer chose to spend our time hiding away in our rooms. I still refused to tell my family where I was, and they still refused to stop forcing me back with Harry. Sometimes I would talk about Harry with Draco, and other times he would talk of his father. Things seemed to hurt less with time._

"_Why don't we go out?" Draco asked after a very boring week for the both of us. I found myself surprised by how quickly I agreed but quickly got over it. He ordered me to dress nice so as I put on my favorite dress and a pair of dark heels I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have a reason again to get dressed up and go out. My smile widened when Draco commented on how sinfully Slytherin I looked. I think that was also the first moment I decided that Draco Malfoy looked sinfully delicious himself. I quickly took his offered arm and we were out the door to what would become just one night out of many._

_It wasn't long before my family and Harry found out about how often Draco and I went out together. They confronted us while we were on a stroll through Diagon Ally. My mother was stricken, Ron and Hermione both disgusted and upset, while Harry had the nerve to look betrayed._

"_Is this anyway to get back at me, but seeing a Death Eater?" Harry questioned causing murmurs of agreement with his question to ripple throughout my family. Maybe it was the fact that they assumed instead of asked, or maybe it was the way Harry looked at me as if I were some ignorant child, either way I found myself kissing Draco Malfoy and I liked it. I like to believe that he enjoyed himself as well considering there have been many more kisses ever since._

_Tomorrow I will no longer be Ginerva Weasley but instead Ginerva Malfoy. My father refuses to walk me down the isle and sadly it is only Charlie and the twins who still speak to me. There will be no flowing white dress, nor will there be flowers of every kind. I won't be marrying the storybook hero, but instead an arrogant prat who can piss me off like no other, but still love me like no other all at once. There will be no small house in the country, I still don't know if Draco even wants kids, but life isn't about those fake fairytale dreams one has as a kid. It's about finding something real and loving it even for all their faults. My name will soon be Ginerva Malfoy, and I am truly happy._

_00_

_So…bad, good? I hope you enjoyed, r/r_


End file.
